Another Type of Flower
by Fuka-chan in Wonderland
Summary: Hana is trying to change her life to one of most teenage girls. And in Doing this she falls in love... With a Sohma


It was a sunny day the city streets were full of people laughing and having fun as they were out shopping for clothes and things due to the warming weather as spring came. One of the people walking along was a teenage girl in all black, Saki Hanajima.

She walked down the road and came to a shop filled with brightly colored clothing. Hana pushed the door open and walked in. The woman at the counter looked over at her and seemed shocked to see someone in such dark clothing.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

Hana looked up at her with her slightly wide eyes and in her misty voice said "Ah... yes... I was looking for something colorful and bright..."

"Uh like what colors?"

"Purple maybe... Nothing pink or yellow, or green, blue, orange, and white..."

"Uh..." _those are all the bright colors_ the woman thought, "Right this way." she lead Hana off to another side, "May I ask what this is for?"

"I want to just go and change my style. I am no longer the sinner that I once was. I feel as if the child I once was, lonely and misguided, using my powers for evil until I could control them, but now I feel as if black is no longer the color I should be wearing."

"Uh..." the woman's face had an uneasy look on it, "here." she said handing Hana a lavender dress.

"Hm... This is nice, but I feel as if it maybe _too_ light for me. I don't think I should be jumping to that so soon... Anything a little lighter?"

"Miss, try looking around for something on your own I have other costumers to look after."

"Oh yes... Thank you for the help you've given me so far." Hana went to looking through the clothing.

She pulled out little skirts and things and after about twenty minutes she had 20,000 yen in clothing, which was all she had. Hana walked to the counter and the woman rang her out. Soon she walked out into the sunlight as the shop keeper sighed relief for having Hana out of the store.

"Oh no..." she sighed, "It's so bright out I think I should have brought an umbrella."

She kept walking and suddenly she bumped into a guy. He was taller than her with brown hair and had on a kimono.

"Uh..." Hana said falling to the ground and dropping her bag, "Oh I'm sorry."

She looked up in to the face of Kazuma Sohma. He looked down at her and had an airy look in her face.

"Sorry." he said, bending over to look at her more clearly, "I'm very very sorry I'm quite an Airhead you see and often act quite slow."

Hana kept looking at him.

"Did you hit your head miss?"

"Uh..." she looked away, "Uh... um... uh... I'm fine." she said.

"Oh that's good." He said helping her up to her feet and picking up her bag.

"Uh, Thank you." she said, "I'm Hanajima Saki." she said bowing.

"Uh?" he said tilting his head, than smiling, "I am Sohma Kazuma."

"Oh I know boy's at my school with that last night. Their names are Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu and Kyo."

"Kyo is my son." Kazuma smiled.

"SON?" Hana yelled, "You are too young to have a child and one as old and loud as Kyo-kun!"

"Oh that's him. The only thing is I adopted him."

"Oh... So you are young... Like twenty five or so?" Hana didn't know why she was so worried with this strangers life, after all they had just met a few moments ago.

"No I'm thirty eight."

"What? But you look so young like you are in your twenties! How can you be the same age as my mother! That's how old she is!"

"well maybe..."

A clock sounded and Hana looked around.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go," Kazuma said, "But it was nice meeting you Hanajima-san."

"Yes it was good meeting you too." Hana said, "I hope our paths will cross once more."

"I hope so too." and he left into the crowd.

**Hajimemashite!**

**Hello I am Fuka and I will like to thank you for reading my story! I hope You liked it and will review. Oh but first I Will make comments about something. 20,000 yen is $200.00 well about that.**

**Oh and about the story it was something that Came up on a message board and it in spired me to write this. I hope you liked it an if you came form that message board PM me to say it. Oh and you can E-mail me at **


End file.
